Velma Calamità Dannata
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61137 |no = 1629 |element = Oscurità |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Una corrente di pensiero ritiene che Velma agì secondo il volere dell’Imperatore Oscuro. Alla luce di questo, gli studiosi credono anche che la morte di Velma per mano dell’Imperatrice Celeste fu parte del piano dell’Imperatore Oscuro. Se questo fosse vero, e se Velma si fosse resa conto prima delle intenzioni dell’Imperatore Oscuro, è inverosimile pensare che lo avrebbe perdonato per aver complottato la sua rovina. Sembra certo che avrebbe usato piani ben congegnati per attrarre i fratelli dèi in conflitto l’uno contro l’altro, conducendoli alla loro condanna. |summon = Il mio vecchio padrone, o quello attuale... Mi chiedo chi vincerà. O forse sarà qualcun altro ancora? |fusion = Splendido... I grandi e potenti dèi, nel palmo della mia mano. Mai visto tanto divertimento. |evolution = Ho ingannato tantissime persone. Non posso lamentarmi se sono stata tradita. Tuttavia, ripagherò il debito con gli interessi. |hp_base = 6428 |atk_base = 2444 |def_base = 2423 |rec_base = 2400 |hp_lord = 8381 |atk_lord = 3061 |def_lord = 3035 |rec_lord = 3023 |hp_anima = 9498 |rec_anima = 2725 |atk_breaker = 3359 |def_breaker = 2737 |def_guardian = 3333 |atk_guardian = 2761 |hp_oracle = 8231 |rec_oracle = 3470 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |ccant = 50 |ls = Derisione dell’Ingannatore |lsdescription = +60% DIF e PS massimi; probabile contrattacco da 25% di danno; aggiunge probabile contrattacco con anomalie di stato casuali; i danni subiti aumentano notevolmente la barra BB |lseffect =* * * con contrattacco * con contrattacco |lsnote = 20% chance to reflect 25% damage, 15% Injury, Weak, Sick reflect, 10% Curse, Poison, Paralysis reflect & fills 4-7 BC |bb = Vincolo dello Spettroserpe |bbdescription = Potente combo di 17 attacchi di tenebra su tutti; probabile notevole riduz. ATT/DIF di 1 turno; leggera riduz. danni aggiuntiva x1 turno; aggiunge probabile contrattacco di 2 turni con riduz. ATT/DIF x3 turni; i danni subiti aumentano la barra BB x3 turni |bbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50%, 10% DoT mitigation, 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20% when hit & fills 4-7 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |ccbbt = 17 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Spirale Corrotta |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 20 attacchi di tenebra su tutti; prob. notevole riduz. ATT/DIF x1 turno; infligge prob. vulnerabilità elementale x1 turno; prob. riduzione ATT/DIF di 1 turno con l’attacco x3 turni; prob. leggero assorbimento PS con gli attacchi x3 turni |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% instantly, 15% chance for 20% vulnerability, 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20% & 50% chance to drain 4-6% damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |ccsbbt = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Melusine Elicoidale |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 23 attacchi di tenebra su tutti i nemici; enorme riduzione ATT/DIF per 3 turni; infligge vulnerabilità critica ed elementale per 3 turni; infligge anomalia di stato casuale; i danni subiti aumentano enormemente la barra BB per 3 turni |ubbnote = 80% reduction, 30% vulnerability, 100% ailment infliction & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Serpe Infida |esitem = |esdescription = Infligge probabile vulnerabilità a Scintilla per 2 turni; riduzione della barra BB necessaria per il BB |esnote = 10% chance for 25% vulnerability & 20% reduction |bb1 =* * * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * * |evofrom = 61136 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +30% DIF e PS massimi |omniskill2_cat = Aumento barra BB |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = I danni subiti aumentano la barra BB |omniskill2_1_note = Riempie 2-3 BC |omniskill3_cat = Riduzione Danni |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Probabile riduzione del 20% dei danni |omniskill3_1_note = 20% di possibilità |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Annulla i danni da colpo critico |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Aumenta le probabilità di successo dell’effetto di probabile riduzione ATT e DIF di BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_sp = 10 |omniskill4_3_desc = Gli effetti di riduzione ATT e DIF di BB/SBB durano per 2 turni |omniskill4_3_note = (Prerequisito: Sbloccare "Aumenta le probabilità di successo dell’effetto di probabile riduzione ATT e DIF di BB/SBB") |omniskill4_4_sp = 35 |omniskill4_4_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di probabile anomalia di stato casuale inflitto con BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 75% di possibilità |omniskill4_5_sp = 35 |omniskill4_5_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di potente attacco aggiuntivo alla fine del turno a BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 500% multiplier |omniskill4_6_sp = 35 |omniskill4_6_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di probabile vulnerabilità a Scintilla inflitto con BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 30% possibilità per 30% di vulnerabilità |notes = |addcat = I 6 Imperatori Divini |addcatname = Velma Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Status)= *10 Sp - +30% DIF e PS massimi *20 Sp - I danni subiti aumentano la barra BB *20 Sp - Aumenta le probabilità di successo dell'effetto di probabile riduzione ATT e DIF di BB/SBB *10 Sp - Gli effetti di riduzione ATT e DIF di BB/SBB durano per 2 turni *35 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di probabile anomalia di stato casuale inflitto con BB/SBB |-| Set 2 (Alternativo)= *10 Sp - +30% DIF e PS massimi *20 Sp - I danni subiti aumentano la barra BB *20 Sp - Aumenta le probabilità di successo dell'effetto di probabile riduzione ATT e DIF di BB/SBB *10 Sp - Gli effetti di riduzione ATT e DIF di BB/SBB durano per 2 turni *35 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di potente attacco aggiuntivo alla fine del turno a BB/SBB |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +30% DIF e PS massimi *20 Sp - I danni subiti aumentano la barra BB *20 Sp - Probabile riduzione del 20% dei danni *20 Sp - Aumenta le probabilità di successo dell'effetto di probabile riduzione ATT e DIF di BB/SBB *10 Sp - Gli effetti di riduzione ATT e DIF di BB/SBB durano per 2 turni *35 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di probabile anomalia di stato casuale inflitto con BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}